Rapunzel Parody
by Nun in disguise
Summary: This is the story of a boy named Basil. He lives in a tower. He has a long beard and likes music from the 60's, 70's, 80's, and 90's  VERY, VERY OLD! MENT ONLY FOR HUMOR!


Disclaimer- I'm not the Brothers Grimm. For one thing, I am singular. For another, I'm fmail.

* * *

This is the story of a boy named Basil, who was born around and after and before the hippy movement in an alternate universe. Where exactly he was born is still a mystery. Although some people say it was near the Rocky Mountains some argue that he was born near the House of Mohunk. Where he was born does not matter, all that matters is how he changed his world.

* * *

Before I start telling you what happened here are some important facts about Basil -

Gender- male

Hair color- brownish

Favorite things- his guitar, music, and his voice (sounds coincided), the witch and Lucy.

Favorite song- Hair, by the Cowsills (look them up on Youtube.)

Favorite band- the Cowsills

* * *

Once there was a man who loved vegetables. He loved them so much that one day he sent his wife out to get 3,000 pounds of them. He specifically asked that 2,000 pounds should be basil.

The wife was not happy, especially since if she didn't listen she could go to jail. Instead of going all of the 40miles to town, she went to her neighbor, who was a witch. The witch wasn't home so the wife decided to leave the money on the porch after she had picked the basil.

That plan didn't work out very well because the witch came home right as the wife was picking the last of the 2,000 pounds of basil.

"THEIF! I'LL TURN YOU INTO A TOAD!" the witch screamed in terror. She was sort of a scaredy cat witch.

"PLEASE! Don't turn me into a toad! I was going to pay you back!" the wife cried.

"I doubt that highly."

"Honest! See here is the money!"

"My basil is worth much more than that! It's magic! And from France!"

"OH WHY DID MY GREEDY HUSBAND EVEN SEND ME OUT?"

"Aaaahh! So it was your husband that wants the basil."

"Yes, he loves basil."

"Ok, since it wasn't your idea to get so much basil-"

"Not mine at all!"

"I have a plan. It's the best for everybody! So marvelous! So spectacular! So-"

"What is it?"

"You give me your first born boy!"

"WHAT!"

"Yes! Every man wants a son, right?"

"Yes…"

"So I take yours as payment, saving you lots of work and getting your husband back at the same time! Oh it's rich!"

"All right, you can have my first born son." The wife said malevolently.

"Excellent! Now hurry home and tell him."

That's just what the wife did. Needless to say the husband was not happy. He threw a fit and stormed around the house.

The basil was gone in a week. But the husband didn't send his wife out to get it. Not this time, he had learned his lesson. This time he got it him self.

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

Two years later the wife had twins, a boy and a girl. The witch came over and congratulated them. Two children at once are hard to handle, so she said she'd take the boy off their hands now. The husband and wife were both sad, but were busy with their girl so they didn't have much time to mourn.

The witch didn't want to give the boy back so she hid him in a tall tower, complete with game rooms. She named him Basil, after the plant that had caused so much trouble. The boy grew up and turned out to have an amazing ear for music, so the witch bought him a guitar.

Basil loved the guitar. He played it every day. He played it so much he didn't care about anything. Except the witch, He thought that she was his grandmother.

This "grandmother" bought him a record player and some records for his 13th birthday. He loved it; he especially liked the song "Hair".

After that he started writing his own music. Also he asked his "grandmother" not to cut his hair.

As he grew into a young adult he started wearing strange clothes and funny glasses. The witch didn't mind, she loved Basil as if he was her own son. She wanted him to be happy and she figured if long hair made him happy then so be it.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

One day when basil was playing his music a girl heard it. She walked towards the strange new sound. She came to a tall tower, _I wonder whats up there? _She thought. The girl, Lucy, climbed up, and up, and finally reached the top. She saw a strangely dressed man with a long beard and a guitar.

"Hi?" Lucy said.

"Like, hi" Basil answered.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Basil, man!"

"Oh. My name is Lucy."

"Cool cats man…"

"Um... OK…"

"Want to hear some of my songs?"

"Sure"

They spent the day playing music, listening to music, and singing. Lucy didn't know why but something about his music made her happy. It was funny and sad at the same time. She just loved it, but eventually she had to leave. "I'll come back tomorrow." Lucy said.

"Ill be looking forward to it, man." Basil called after her.

Basil and Lucy kept meeting every day to sing. Eventually Lucy got used to Basil's strange way of talking. Eventually Basil got used to it too.

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

The witch didn't know anything about Lucy for two years. Basil just didn't think it was important, so he didn't tell her.

But one day, on Basil's twetieth birthday, Lucy came to the tower. It just so happened that the witch was there too. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Lucy." she answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I come here and sing with Basil every day."

"BASIL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT HER!" as the witch flung her hand in Lucy's direction, causing a Jolt of magic sparks to hit Lucy. Lucy jumped back, and out the window.

"ACK!" Lucy yelled.

"AGG!" The witch screamed.

"Um... Aug?" Basil half yelled in a confused way.

Lucy fell to the ground. But she wasn't hurt. The tower wasn't THAT high.

%~%~%~%

The next day Lucy woke up to see the witch standing over her.

"Ummmmmm... where am I?" she asked

"At the tower." the witch replied

"Oh."

"I want you to leave Basil alone. Never come back here."

"BUT! BUT! I love to sing here! And to hang out with him!"

"I know. I know. But things aren't working, I'm teleporting you now."

With that the witch mumbled some gibberish and Lucy disappeared.

~%~%~%~%~%~%

Two years later Lucy found her way back to the tower. The witch wasn't around, so she climbed up.

"LUCY!" Basil cried.

"BASIL!" Lucy ran to him and gave him a big hug," I missed you!'

"Like, I totally missed you too! I wrote you a song... sort of."

"I'd like to hear it."

"Sing with me?"

"Of course"

They sang the song "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" and then "I'll give you Fish" and many more.

They sang so loud that the walls of the tower fell down, revealing a staircase all the way up to Lucy and Basil. People came from miles around to hear them sing. Even the witch got in line. The music inspired many people, who then got together and started the "hippy" movement in their universe. Basil & Lucy got married and had two children, Pam and Jude. The witch helped them care for them and they lived as happily as can be expected. Maybe even happier.

* * *

**All the songs I mentioned in this story are real. The B52's wrote "I'**_**ll give you fish**_**" its real name is "**_**Give Me Back My Man**_**". "**_**Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds**_**" is by the Beatles, and as I said in the beginning "**_**Hair**_**" is the Cowsills. If you already knew that you rock.**


End file.
